May the Force be With You
by EzrasBigBrother
Summary: This is a story about a 17 year old boy that lives in Lathal with his parents. Turns out his parents have a secret that they have never told him. After a series of events, the boy learns about his destiny and finds someone that really loves him. Together they fight and stop the empire. (Inspiration from Ahsoka1248, Sabineandezraforever, Star Wars Rebels, and the Star Wars series.
1. Chapter 1: New Family

Book 1

May the Force be With You

Chapter 1 Life as it is

Everyday seemed to be the same in Lathal. (La-tha-l)My parents would go to work, my dad as a radio broadcaster for the Republic, and my mom as a spare parts seller. As usual I would sneak into a local school, in mechanics. It always fascinated me how the Republic is able to build and unbuild droids of all types, speeders of all different shapes and sizes, and blasters from rifles to pistols. Even at a young age. I've watched this school do it over and over again for 7 years now. I've been watching another school, farther away from home, practice speaking, reading, and writing English for 8 years and the first two years of my life I spent with my mom at the house being hidden because infants are required to take a test called Order 67. It's a test that decides if you're a Jedi or not. If tested positive then both you and your parents are taken in for questioning. You have two options: train with a Seth Lord named Tenetrence (Ten-tren-ce). He is a cruel man that wields a red blade that lashes out into a whip. You will be trained in the ways of the dark side and help the empire dominate all of the systems in the universe. Or be work to death in the mines of _. A treacherous mine, with unstable walls, flooring, and roofing. It goes deep below the cities and farms of _, collecting all the resources to build buildings, farms, and weapons. Thinking about this makes me wonder what my testing results were, (if I took it. If I was hidden maybe I did not, but why was I hidden?) Noticing that the _ sun was falling behind the school, I remembered that I am supposed to go to mothers shop in the market earlier before shop closes today. Sprinting through the crowd of people, analyzing each and every front, side, and back step I had to take to avoid each obstacle to get to the shop in the quickest way. I had already started to think of a few excuses in place for me being late to mother. When I reached the beginning of the market, storm troopers in lines of four in a solute command were listening to Sgt. Sadat (Sar-gant Sa-dat) bark commands with his hands behind his back and his hands tightening on his great-sword light saber every time he increases his scratchy voice. Seconds after his commands, the lines of troopers spread out placing barriers surrounding satellites and radios between two power lines in a seven yard radius and between two radio towers in an eight mile radius. Troopers began to relocate stalls and booths from the market deeper into the market, making more room for the equipment to be placed. They were also blocking and covering up the old abandoned buildings in that area. Before I could think, my body threw itself up the side of the closest building and jumped over the others passing by the empires equipment setup. When I just began to leave eye view of the troopers, one noticed me and yelled, "It's the rebels; red squad chase him down!" "Where is he?" Said a trooper with a red strip down his helmet.

"On the rooftops!"

I started sprinting faster over the rooftops, propelling myself with each jump. When I heard running boots pacing on the ground and shouts screaming orders, it was almost decided for me to go to mother and return to the house as quick as possible. When I jumped down from a building behind mothers shop and into the alleyway, I heard the footsteps grow louder and louder until the sound of plops rang through my ears when they dropped down to the ground. I hopped inside an empty dumpster right before they rushed by, going the opposite direction of the shop. I hopped out and dashed towards the shop without checking to see if all of them had turned the corner and down the schools street. I slowed to a stop when I reached mother. She was selling a speeder handle bar to a tall white man, with a custom republic blaster on his left hip, and two long straight things running straight down his upper back. They resembled two lightweight swords. When he turned around to face me a _ feeling ran through me and my mind. Then he turned around and jogged away into an ally.

"Who was that?" I asked mother.

"His name is Brack. Blane, guess what he did though."

"We'll he bought that handle bar, but why?"

"I don't know he did not give any specific reason, he just said it was an emergency and left. He was going to buy a power core for an R-5 droid, but when he turned and saw you his eyes widened and he asked for the bar and left in such quick notice.

"Mom?"

"Yes Blane."

"That man."

"What about him?"

"When I looked at him a strange feeling flowed through my body and mind." With a startled expression she said, "Blane, run to the house! Quickly!" When I looked in the direction she was looking I saw Tenetrence walking in our direction light saber in hand, and with Sgt. Sadat trailing behind him. Chapter 2 The Rebels Mother grabbed my hand hard and ran through the alleys in a zigzag form. I could hear Sgt. Sadat's hard scratchy voice barking commands at his cadets. When I turned around and expected to see Sadat, I saw Tenetrence sling his whip out, lashing walls and concrete in the process. Mother turned around and squeezed my hand tighter at the sight of him. She pushed me through the front door if our house and into the kitchen. Dad was already home, drinking a mug of coffee. "Whats wrong Bene?" (Bea-n) Asked father.

Mother said, "Brant (Bra-ant) call Brack (Bra-ack) for pickup, its time."

And that's all she said before I was stuffed in the chimney were there was a hidden ladder, as I went up mother came behind me and father followed. When I hurled myself out of the top if the chimney, followed by my parents, mother said to take cover as did them. Father ran up his dial pad n his right arm until a hologram popped up and father told him where we were and that we need him now. The only response from the hologram was a brief whisper. After the hologram had disappeared and the arm phone shut off, father said to run off the building, pointing in his direction. I did was I was told but stumbled at the edge and fell off onto a long log flat ship. From a hatch in front if we're I landed came _ female with a blue hoodie the same as I. She yelled, "Blane, over here!"

I crawled her way in prone stance and dropped into the hatch head first doing a barrel role on the deck to come up to my feet. The female opened the hatch completely for my parents to drop in with a clank of there boots.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cudelly, (Cu-dell-e) Brack is waiting for you in the cockpit."

"Good we must be leaving right away," ordered mother.

"Will do Ms. Cudelly," she said jogging to the intercom. "ROTP 4, we must leave _, the reason will be told shortly." Is all she said before returning to us. "You know the way I presume?"

"Yes, thank you," said father. We all started walking as a rattle rocked through the ship and we took off.

The female walked closely beside me and said after a while, "hi my name is Marya Balvanar, (Mar-e-a Bal-van-ar) im called ROTP 7 on missions."

"Well you already know my name, but how."

"That question is not mine to answer, but you will learn it soon enough." "So Blane, perhaps we can get to know each other better once this problem is resolved?"

Blane stumbled at the question. (Maybe she likes me?) Since he first laid his eyes on her on the roof if the ship he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes, perhaps we will." From then on there was silence and the council echo of the clang of our boots. Although the ship looked small on the outside, the inside was a maze and a very long one. We turned several times until we reached the cockpit and when we did Marya gave me a small smile and blushed when she saw me look at her, then rushed to a seat on the far left side of the cockpit. A seat with a diagonal M across the back side if it and a B below it in the same fashion. In the front and center stood the man from the market. He had a cape strung across his one shoulder pad amour and the good down. He stood looking slightly up and with a big smile on his face. "Brother!" He said after chuckling a little.

"How have you been?"

"I've been doing well until that blasted trash of a lord and his devastating whip if his made us evacuate to you my friend. Im just glad you're there for me for such quick notice. Where's sis?"

"Im right here," said a voice behind me. She stood proud and tall, with a skin tight breastplate and some lightweight short-shorts that had a small layer of amour above the thigh. She walked over to me with her legs crossing over each other slightly and gave me a big hug. Compressing all if my organs down to my toes.

"Hay nephew, I haven't seen you since you were just a Wei little thing. So small and fragile. You most likely don't remember me but I'm you aunt Geme."(Gem) My checks turned molten hot at the thought of her being with me as a baby. After no response from me she just smiled and gave me another one of her deadly hugs then left to the front seat. Following her appeared a baby lynx and an R-5 droid. The baby lynx jumped upon Gemes lap and pawed on her thy, purring. The R-5 droid stationed itself by Brack. Brack spoke and said, "Good the family reunion was a success doesn't you guys think?"

"Aye, better than I had hoped," said mother.

"Indeed," said Geme.

"As do I the same thought," said father. Brack began speaking again but this time to Marya, "Marya?"

"Yes, Brack?"

"How about you and Blane go to your room and catch up a little alright?"

"Ok," she said springing up to her feet and grabbing my hand. Before I left The (new) family's view they all did something common to love. Brack gave a smile and a wink, father gave two thumbs up, and mother and Geme both did a kissy-face along with a few giggles, then I was dragged towards the cabins of the ship. We went down seven cabins one on each side zigzagged. The door had MB written sideways down the door like the chair she was sitting in. As we entered I examined her room. It had many hilts and blaster pistols on one side and on the other was a bed of cyan color (my favorite color) and many shelves of random electronics and parts. I walked over to the bed and felt its soft texture. Marya said, "The color is cyan because I was told that when I was born the first thing I saw was..."

I cut her off and said, "The cyan sky. That's what I saw, is it the same for you?" Turning around to face her and her answer, what I saw was her removing her blue hoodie and revealing a skin-tight breastplate just like Gemes but cyan, and a darker cyan pair of short-shorts that have MB slanted down the right side. My eyes grew wide. Im sure she could see the hearts forming in my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She said.

"No, no, sorry it's just..." I said looking her up and down.

"What?"

"You're far more beautiful than an angel itself," I said trying to think of the most complimenting thing I could think of.

As I looked her up and down again she looked down and said, "oh my gosh, im so embarrassed, I thought I was wearing pajamas underneath my hoodie." She quickly rushed for the cyan blanket and wrapped it around herself and rainout of the room into the bathroom. I ran to the door and said.

"Im sorry I should not have looked at you for so long." Getting no response I just pressed my ear carefully on the door and heard her talking. Geme and mother quickly rushed into the 5th room on the phone and closed the door. I then pressed my ear on the door again. I heard her but faintly. She was talking to Geme and mother. "I messed up, I messed up, I messed up," she said.

"What do you mean you messed up Marya?" Said Geme. I took off my hoodie and I thought I was wearing pajamas, but I was wearing the armor that you made for me."

"Which one?"

"The skin-tight ones."

Mother began to talk," what did Blane do when he saw you?"

"His eyes grew really wide and he had a blank expression on his face."

"Then your talking Gemes steps correctly, are that not what you wanted? Is to win him over?"

"Yes, but..."

"Look, just go back out there and put your hoodie back on for now, we will take to Blane later. By the way, doesn't worry he really likes you if not loves you. I can tell by his first impression."

"Ok, ok, but what should i do after that, he will want some answers?"

"I believe he already has them," she said. "Open the door." Oh no, I thought to myself, but before I could make a move the phone clicked off and the door opened. I fell flat on my ear and looked up slowly. There she stood with her hands on her hips and one leg bent.

"So Blane, what are doing?"

Stumbling to my feet I said, "I don't know what are you doing?" Trying to change the questions point if view.

"Well, I was making a phone call and I think your mom and Geme needs you."

"Ok, thanks," I said all jittery and got up rushing into the 5th room in which mother and Geme are in.

When I closed the door behind me Geme said, "so how's it going, Blane?"

"For one you just gave me away, and for two why didn't you just take us both together along with you guys and just get us together, but no, you just embarrassed me in front of the girl that I had a thing for when I first saw her!"

"Blane, this kind of thing happens all of the time.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Plan

Chapter 2

The First Plan

When the embarrassment for both Marya and I ended, mother and Geme showed me my room.

"Blane, go ahead and get this room comfortable then come back to the cockpit; Brack has something's to say to you."

"Ok mom."

"When I walked in almost everything was a dark blue. The walls and bed sheeting were as well as the doors and door knobs. Everything that was not blue was a dark brown. That includes the ceiling fan, bed frame, picture frames, and shelves. It was really soothing like it was made just for me. I went over and sat one the bed. It felt like Maryas bed. Just then dad walked in and said, "Son, Brack wants to talk to you now if your ready?"

"Yeah, ill be right there."

He smiled and walked off with his hands behind his back. I stood up from the bed and walked to the door letting my hand drag off of the bed. When I stepped into the hallway, I noticed that on each door there was two letters slanted like the ones on the chair Marya was sitting in and her door. I looked back at my door and saw the same design but a little different: B S C. I would guess it stands for Blane Steven Cudelly. I admired the texture for a few seconds rubbing my hand down the letters then closed the door and walked to the cockpit. When I entered the door the only people that were there was Brack, father, and mother. They were all sitting in a chair with there initials on it. Moms as B M C, dads as B T C, and Bracks as B J C. I took a quick glance around the room and spotted a chair with my three initials on it and sat down facing the three.

"You wanted to see me Brack?" I said.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you what is going on. It must be going by so fast for you?"

"Yes, it is. I still don't know why my parents brought me here and why I never meet you guys."

"As already know, we are your family. Your parents kept us secret."

"But why?"

"You were too young at the time and when you were old enough they thought it would be best just to keep it secret until the time came; and as you can see the time has come."

"I do have a question: why are my initials on everything? Did you guys put it there right before I arrived?"  
"No, actually you were with us a time; so we just made room for you. Then you left and we just kept the stuff there just in case you came back and it was a good thing because you did return."

"And one more question: why do Marya and I have the same kind of stuff?"

"You guys have the same interests, of course. Why else?"

"How did you know why I liked for all of this time?"  
"You don't think we were not going to keep in touch were we?"

"No, I guess not."

"So, any more questions?"

"No, I've got them all answered. For now."

"Good, because I've got a job for the crew," he walked over to the intercom and held the button down. All ROTPs, please come to the main deck."

Then he walked out of the room and said, "Follow me."

We walked through the endless hallway until we came to a room big enough for a dozen speeders. Everyone was already here. Geme and Marya were on the top railing and the R-5 droid was on the deck looking at Brack walk his way to his side. Mother sat herself on the railing by Marya and Geme. Father and I went and leaned against the wall in front of Brack. Brack then tapped his hand on the droids round head twice and a hologram emerged from its eye. Brack began to speak, "This is the Dagobah, it is known that the Grand Master of the Jedi Council is living here. I want to take young Blane here to him for Jedi reasoning's. I will need everyone, who is willing to accompany me?"

Everyone raised there hand one after another, even the R-5 droid brought out a robotic arm from the middle of his system. "Good, I expect everyone to be ready my sunrise." Then he left and everyone cleared out going to there rooms. I went and laid in my bed and put the fancy covers over my body. A few seconds later I said aloud, "Jedi? Jedi reasoning?"

**To all of my readers, before I get you guys mad, this story is inspired by Star Wars Rebels. No none of the characters from it will come in it right now. I'm not sure if I should add them or not. Now that it is known, I hope I get some positive reviews not any negative ones from guests or memebers and hopefully you guys will put some advise in the reviews for future chapters. Thanks for reading my story. **


	3. Chapter 3: First Vision

Chapter 3

First Vision

**Hey guys! I'm hoping for good reviews for this chapter and every other chapter. This chapter a special someone will enter the story. Read to find who it is.**

I woke up to the sound of the ships noisy crackles. I sat up in my bed putting my legs in front of me and on the floor. Right as my feet touched my head went dizzy and I passed out backwards on the bed. For seconds all I saw was a gray blur until a figure came into view. I waited for everything to clear up for it felt like minutes. When my vision came to me all I saw was...Marya? She stood looking at me with desire. I gave her a long smile but when I tried to walk over to her it felt like my body was completely bound down. I could not move any part of my body but my head. I looked back at Marya. It then showed the scene of her with her armor on. A voice started to speak, _"This girl, you like her Hmm?"_

I spoke aloud, "Yes, I do very much. Who are you? Where are you?"

He chuckled, _"Much to learn Jedi. Much… to learn you still have."_

The picture flushed away and I said, "You did not answer my question."

He chuckled once more, _"Inpatient like your father you are. Tell you I will; Yoda I am."_

"Yoda, how are you talking to me? Are you real?"

"_Real I am, in your thoughts we are. Coming to see me you are."_

"See you? Wait…Are you the "Grand Master" that Brack is taking me to see? At the Dagobah?'

"_Dagobah my home it is. What brings you to me?"_

"I am told to be a Jedi, but I thought they were all wiped out after Order 66. How would I be one?"

"_Only a Jedi can produce another Jedi. Jedi your parents are. Jedi your aunt and uncle they are._

The picture of Marya flowed back into my mind, as well as a picture of everyone. The pictures zoomed up on one thing on there body's. It zoomed up on Bracks back were the two objects are, then to aunt Geme. It showed the same type of object horizontally on her back at waist length. After her came father who had two on each calf. Then mother who had one about and inch long with three buttons on it in a hidden pocket in her sleeve. Last came Marya, she had two of them. Both of them had a ninja look to them. They were kept on both sides of each of her waists but both covered up by her matching hoodie. After I analyzed everyone, the picture of me came to my mind and I had nothing of the sort on me. Yoda spoke, _"You wield nothing, change that you will."_

"When?"

"_Soon enough Jedi, soon enough. Remember young Jedi, challenges you will face, finish them, no matter how tuff. Also, this girl," _the picture of Marya showed up again, _"Follow her no matter how much she wants you to stay. Follow her when you come to me, and when free you are, just you and her come to me. Tell no one of this vision until the time comes. _Everything came back to me quickly, the room slowly returned into sight and I gained the strength of my body again. I sat up confused. Through the door came father, he said, "Blane, we are leaving Lathol now, come to the cockpit." I hopped up from my bed and dressed. I walked through the maze of hallways and into the cockpit and took a seat in my chair. Everyone was already strapped in. Geme then yelled with a smile on her face, "Time for the jump!" Then she moved a handle forward and we blasted off into the stars.

**Hey guys, here again, good news. The next chapter will mention some new characters that all of you will love. Keep reading to find out. (Cough, cough_, the crew of the ghost, cough, cough.) _Also, sorry for the short chapters, im in high school, ive got the end of the year tests to study for. I will keep posting as fast as I can though. I have also noticed that my readers went down a lot from chapter 1 to 2 and I think its because the ghost crew has not been included yet. Well come and read and find out what's new. Thanks for my loyal readers. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Dagobah

Chapter 4

The Dagobah

The crew talked the entire time that we were zooming into the stars, but the first to talk was me. "What are we doing?" I said with a scared face when we blasted off.

"This is called hyperspace, we do it to et to different systems," said Geme.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, as long as you are using a good conditioned vessel, that you don't detach any part of it and don't open any hatches or doors that would take you outside if we were stationed on the ground."

I thought about what she said while she chatted with her brothers. After a while of thinking I started to feel my chair move slightly. I turned around and right in front of me was Marya and the R-5 droid. The droid was attaching itself to the ships outlet and Marya was telling it coordinates. When she was done she said to the droid, "No, not that one it's the Dagobah." Then the droid clicked and turned its head clockwise.

Feeling confident I said, "Is something wrong?" She jumped when I spoke as if I startled her.

She turned to face me and said, "No, not at all, its just this dump droid is messing with me and won't put in the right coordinates."

"Let me try to handle him," I said. She edged over and watched me remove a device that I had made back at home when I was little for protection. "I call this The Punisher; it gives a higher voltage than touching water with lightning. I unfastened the cap at the top and pressed a switch upwards until a small pitchfork shaped metal piece appeared. The outside stems of the pitchfork like piece bended in and connected with the middle piece. I then turned the knob on the bottom to "light power" and held the knob down making it light up with sparks. The R-5 droid turned around and saw the lights flicker on The Punisher; he quickly turned back around and twisted the output until the coordinates said the Dagobah above the output. "Will that work?" I asked Marya.

"Yes, it does. I think I speak for all of us when I say this. Thank you."

"Anytime." Seconds later we emerged from hyperspace to look at a shady green planet. We slowly flew the ship to it and past its aptosphere and landed on a clear spot with that was not filled over with the green swampy water. We all walked out of the ship except for the R-5 droid, who stayed and watched the ship and carefully took steps trying to not step in the sticky or deep parts of the planets' surface. When we got past the deeper parts of the land, we noticed that there was a path molded by the thicker parts if the moldy land. We followed that path to a small shack in front if a few of the planets' rotting trees'. Brack sat down in front of the shacks door. Geme and father sat on either side of him. Mother sat in behind father and she told me to sit behind her. She told Marya to sit by my left side. Brack then crossed his legs and slightly bent his head down slightly while closing his eyes. Soon Geme, father, and mother did the same. Marya looked at each other at the same time and I shrugged and did as they did as did Marya. Soon after, everyone heard Yodas voice behind us. We all looked up, turned our heads around and glanced at him. He was a short green specimen. He had pointed ears and some white hair on his body. "Master Yoda, you're here," said Brack.

"Yes, yes, here I am."

"We have come here…" but he was cut off by Yoda.

"Come to see me you have, Blane I must train, hmm?"

"Yes, how did you know? Did you since a disturbance in the force?" said father.

He chuckled, "The only disturbance that I felt was Kanan and his crew with the Inquisitor, as well as his brother, Tenetrence."

"Ah, the Ghost crew, what good friends they are. I hope we see them again."

"Ask of you a mission I will, tonight." He chuckled again, "But anyway, I felt Blanes presence when he was born I did, it is very strong too, almost as strong as Obi-wans , but no, vision he had. With me."

Everyone stared at me. "Yes, yes, come padawan. And Marya join us."

"What are we doing?" Said me and Marya at the same time.

"Your training," he said turning his head around.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Training

**Sorry people for the late update. School has pretty much backed me up for the past few days\weeks. I would like to thank vbg1068 and Sabineandezraforever again for all the help and support.**

Chapter 5

Double Training

Marya and I followed Yoda down a molded path down to the swamp-like area behind the rotting trees of his house. He turned a corner behind a tree and we followed but when we looked around he was nowhere to be found. We slowly walked forward to the edge of the lake. There we saw a hovering escape pod. It swayed side to side in the air. Yodas voice snuck into our heads making our eyes close and fall to the ground. "Wonder the Force is, hmm?"

"Master what is the Force?" Asked Marya.

"The Force is everything, it surrounds us, guides us, and binds the galaxy together and it is strong in you two. Come from great Jedi Masters you both do. Part of the original Jedi Council they were."

"How do you know?" Asked Marya.

"Old my race is, old I am. Old enough to know them I am, old enough to train them I am."

"How do we use the Force?" I asked. Our eyes opened and we got to our feet. We looked at the hovering escape-pod again. Yodas voice spoke again but aloud.

"Learn this you will." Marya and I both looked to our right to see Yoda sitting cross-legged on a high rock with his hand out facing the pod.

"When?" Asked I.

"Now," he said lowering the pod to the bottom of the water. Its top part stuck out as it hit the bottom layer of the water. "Close your eyes, concentrate on the pod you must." We closed our eyes and stuck out our hands as Yoda instructed. "Grab the pod; lift it up with the Force." The water shimmered and spun all around the pod. The top grew bigger and bigger as it rose from the water. My eyes winced as it became heavy with a picture of Marya forming in my mind. It blocked every path with her amazing body. I dropped to the ground holding my head, trying to concentrate. The power of the Force swam away from my mind leaving Marya to lift it by herself. Yoda entered my mind to see what was wrong. "Concentrate you must!" He yelled. "Block every other thought and anger and happiness from your mind you must!"

MPOV

I could not think of anything but Blane, no matter how hard I tried a picture of him kept creeping into my mind. Flashing thoughts and dreams of our future together. Blane has already collapsed to the ground and the pod was sinking quickly.

BPOV

Marya faded away as I cleared my mind from nothing but making the pod rise. When I opened my eyes to see if i succeeded, the pod was no where to be seen. I looked at Marya still concentrating on the pod. She had her hand down and was looking up. I looked at Yoda and he was doing the same. I looked up and I saw it, the pod was barely visible. I lowered my hand in attempt to lower the pod back down. As I thought it came down back into the water. Marya and Yoda stared at me in shock. "Training is done, tomorrow continue you will. Come I must speak to your family." Yoda walked toward his house with his crippled limp and his cane. As we were walking I noticed Yodas lights saber flicker off his hip. I memorized the entire thing, it was small with a rounded bottom and top. I thought it looked cool, I thought as we walked in the door to see the family sitting in small round chairs chatting. Yoda limped to a chair by the fireplace. "Need you the Ghost crew does," he said. "On Lethal they are. Trapped and guarded by the Inquisitor."

"How can we help?" Asked Brack."

"Go to the interrogating chambers on the far side of the planet. Find them on the lowest floor. But they are being transported soon, you must act quickly!" He yelled.

"We must we leave?"

"Now! Go! Time is not to spare!" He yelled getting out of his chair and swinging it at them as they all scrambled out of the cramped house. Marya and I were just about to exit when he stopped us looking back. "Not you two, this is not your fight... For now. Come, sit." We practically crawled over to him and sat by his chair each on one side. "You must accept that your training is not finished. That your life has not even begun and that your future is near to come." He looked into the fire hard and I did the same. It turned blue and the flames turned to crying baby's to young kids with light savers to a picture of Tenetrence.

MPOV I looked into the flames as Yoda and Blane did. I saw the blue flames turn to two figures together to a marriage to an unbuilt light saber. "Strange life is and how slow it goes. That is why many races saver there lives and... Mates." We looked at Yoda, questioning the words he said then took a quick glance at each other to turn around in embarrassment. He entered my mind, "I see the true love and affection to this girl you have, and her back."

"Why must you talk about it?"

"For it is uncommon if not forbidden it a Jedi to have a love. Other than the youngling's parents."

"Are you implying that I should give up my desire for her?"

"Normally yes, I would try to convince you, but for the sake of the Jedi race and the true good future I see for both if you I will help you for the time of our training."

MPOV

It has been silent since the flames died down to its normal redness and Blane and Yoda have closed there eyes as if to sleep but sitting up. I sat there motionless until Blane curled up into a ball not opening his eyes to sleep. Yoda kept still so I did the same as Blane and feel asleep not leaving my eyes from him until I closed them into the deep sleep I was ready to take.


End file.
